


Remarkable home

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Love, MSR, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 9 - Prompt: “give me a minute or an hour”Scully's comes home after a long day.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Remarkable home

Halfway up the long, long driveway, she heard it—the Talking Heads, burning down the house. Scully grinned, in spite of herself—she’d had an impossibly busy day, and all she wanted was some peace and quiet, a bubble bath.

Pushing through the front door, laden, she set her briefcase and a bag of groceries down, wincing at the volume of the music.

“Mom, I need the dustpan,” William hollered, stomping past her into the laundry.

“Under the sink. Will, tell Dad I need help with the groceries,” she called after him, then turned the music down.

Heading back to the car, she had to dodge twelve hours of accumulated debris. 

Lifting two more bags from the trunk of her car, the volume went back up, and her shoulders dropped. Huffing, she trudged up the porch steps, back inside the unbearably loud house. 

Mulder appeared from the laundry.

“You’re home! Looking for the dustpan,” he called over the music, whizzing past and pecking her on the cheek.

Scully stepped over to the stereo and turned it down, again. “I need help--,” she piped, turning back and encountering an empty room.

Groaning, she returned to the car and collected the rest of the groceries.

Putting them down in the kitchen, beginning to unpack them, footsteps caught her attention.

“Mom, Will broke my window--”

“I did not, don’t lie. Mom, what’s for dinner--”

“Love, I need to clean up--”

They all started at once.

“Stop, stop, stop please stop,” she boomed, exasperated, pacing over to the stereo and shutting it off altogether.

“Just, guys--” she sighed. “Please, I just walked in the door, my feet are killing me.” She let out a breath. “Please, give me a minute...”

“...Or an hour,” Mulder finished, crossing to her. “Upstairs with you,” he continued, draping an arm over her shoulders and walking her to the base of the stairs. “Boys, start unpacking the groceries.”

They both groaned but began to rummage through the bags.

Giving Scully his attention again, he put a palm gently over each of her shoulders. “Go upstairs, take a long, hot bath, have a lie-down. Come down in an hour, okay?” 

She let out a breath and thumped her forehead to his chest. He stroked the back of her hair, kissed the crown of her head. “We’ve got dinner.” Mulder looked about the room, “and don’t worry, we’ll straighten the place out. Sort out the broken window.”

Scully lifted her head and kissed him, mouthed 'thank you' and made her way upstairs.

Twentythree minutes later, Scully, clean and in a robe padded down to the noises of her family, chatting and clattering around the kitchen.

“Dad, how do you cut onions again, so they’re the same size?”

“I go this one,” Scully said from her vantage point on the stairs.

“How was your bath, my Love?” Mulder asked, looking up at her.

“Perfect,” she hummed, smiling. Contented. Making her way to the kitchen, she hugged Mulder around the middle from behind, pressing the side of her face into his back.

“Mom, onions?” Sam reminded her, and Scully smiled. 

“You’re in expert hands kiddo, your Mom’s the best slicer and dicer in these here parts,” he said patting Scully’s arms, that were still wrapped around his waist. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck before letting him go, kissed Williams’s cheek on the way past, and then nudged Sam’s hip, settling in beside him.

“Won’t be long and I’ll do that and bump into your knee,” Scully joked.

Sam laughed. “So, I’ll be at tall as Will one day?”

“Maybe taller,” she replied, raising her brows.

“Never!” William declared.

“Taller than Dad even,” Scully offered.

“Really?” her youngest son grinned, puffing out his chest.

“Anything's possible,” she encouraged, smoothing his hair. “Now here, you have to hold the knife like this,” she instructed and looked across at Mulder, who was gazing at her.

“We’ve got this Honey," Mulder told her. “If you need more time to yourself.” 

“No, I’m good,” she said. “You three are what I need. All I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
